1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to basketball backboards and, in particular, to a molded frame for a basketball backboard having a rebound member supported between front and rear molded frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Basketball backboards are currently made from a variety of materials, but heretofore have not been made with a molded plastic support frame. Typically, basketball backboards have been provided with a steel or aluminum extruded frame formed from individual sections that are joined to form a support for a backboard rebound member. The frame not only supports the rebound member, but includes holes or the like to facilitate mounting the backboard to a support structure, such as an extension arm or elevator, and a support post. The rebound member has been formed from a plastic material, commonly acrylic. A disadvantage associated with many basketball backboards is that the peripheral edge of the rebound member may be exposed, thereby increasing the risk of cracking when the edge is struck by a basketball or other object.
In one known prior backboard developed by the assignee of this application, the backboard frame comprises four substantially straight extruded aluminum members each having an "F"-shaped cross section defining a pair of parallel flanges and four diecast corner members. The frame members are aligned to wrap around the edge of the backboard with the flanges extending along opposing sides of the backboard and the extruded members connected to the corner members by a fastener. In forming the extruded frame member, the spacing of the flanges must be sufficient to accommodate any tolerance variations in the thickness of the backboard rebound surface. Thus, it is possible for gaps or a loose fit to occur between the existing frame structure and the backboard surface resulting in variations in the amount of rigidity and/or support provided by the frame. The backboard is mounted to a support structure through openings in two of the frame members. The frame members have an open slot extending along the length of each member. At a predetermined position along the slot, an enlarged portion is formed for receiving the head of a mounting bolt associated with the support structure. The head of the bolt is retained within the cross section of the frame, but is slidable along substantially the full length of the support structure during assembly.
Further, the assembly of the above-described backboard structure requires that the frame and backboard surface be moved toward each other in a sideways direction such that the frame is essentially wrapped around the backboard surface during assembly. Thus, assembly of the prior backboard requires that the edge of the backboard surface be aligned with a slot defined between the parallel flanges as the backboard is brought into association with the frame.
Although this multi-piece frame structure has worked well from the standpoint of providing a rigid support for rebounding a basketball, it has certain disadvantages, especially from the standpoint of ease of manufacturing and assembly. In particular, alignment of the eight frame pieces with the rebound member prior to interconnection is a labor-intensive process. Moreover, the use of aluminum to form the frame members is costly. Finally, allowing the backboard support mounting bolts used to slide the entire length of the frame member may make attachment to a support structure difficult.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates another known basketball backboard construction, which includes a welded steel frame 1 having diagonal supports 2 and a substantially planar acrylic sheet 3. As shown in the simplified side view of FIG. 2, which obviously is not to scale, a rectangular acrylic sheet 3 is attached to frame 1 by a double-sided adhesive layer 5. The sheet 3 has an outer perimeter edge 3a, which is completely exposed at all four sides of the sheet. A basketball goal may be mounted to frame 1 by way of holes 4 located through diagonal supports 2. The basketball backboard is attached to a support structure by way of mounting apertures 6 located on diagonal supports 2. The mounting apertures are threaded inserts, which receive a bolt or similar fastener from the support structure.
This type of frame construction suffers from more drawbacks and disadvantages than the aluminum extruded backboard described above. Most notably, is the use of adhesive material, which may not be strong enough to retain the acrylic sheet against the frame for an extended period. Thus, the rebound member may not be sufficiently supported by the backboard frame, thereby decreasing rebounding performance. Additionally, the entire edge of the acrylic sheet is exposed and, therefore, highly susceptible to cracking when the edge is struck by a ball or other object. Once a crack exists, it may propagate throughout the acrylic sheet and compromise the integrity of the backboard assembly. In addition, broken pieces of acrylic can fall from the supporting frame thereby exposing a player to injury. Another disadvantage is the bolt mounting structure. The threaded insert design does not accommodate for variations in the thickness of the particular mounting and support structure employed. Therefore it requires the precise size bolt to successfully attach the backboard to its support. Also, backboards utilizing steel frames are costly to manufacture and possess excessive weight, thereby increasing the requirements for the backboard support assembly, shipping costs, etc.
The foregoing review of the prior art demonstrates a need for a lightweight, yet durable basketball backboard that is easier to manufacture and assemble, less costly to produce than previous metal frame backboards, while at the same time performing as well or better than these prior backboards. Such backboards should also reduce the risk of cracking and the danger that the broken pieces or fragments will escape from the backboard frame.